broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Rockout E. Stringer
Rockout E. Stringer is an Earth pony and the titular character of The Miss-Adventures of Rockout E. Stringer and 2 story arc comics. He was born male and accidentally turned into a mare by his adopted unicorn sister Roxy A. Stringer. Male or female, Rockout has a peach coat, black mane (worn in a ponytail as a mare) and tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a black guitar. While male, he also has black facial hair in the style of a Van Dyke. He also has a silver earring in his left ear. Development and Design Upon discovering the show and the fandom, creator Jared Sealey created his ponysona. Rockout originally had a short and shaggy mane and his tail stopped just past his hocks. The guitar that is his cutie mark is Sealey's actual Paul Reed Smith SE Santana. The name was derived from Sealey's love of "rocking out" on guitar and the fact that he played a lot in the key of E. Sealey is also a fan of the band Iron Maiden. Thus, Rockout's middle name is Eddie after the band's mascot. Very little was done with the character prior to the Rockout Got 63'd story arc. A few vague images of Rockout playing guitar and spending time with his pet bat Rev were made but never intended to be part of any kind of running storyline. Depiction in the Series Male Rockout The first story arc starts right after Rockout has been transformed into a mare by his sister Roxanne. He is not seen as a male until the end of Rockout Got 63'd after procuring a jar of androgyne oil from Princess Celestia which allows him to become a stallion after taking it before bedtime. Once he is male, he retains his long mane, much to his girlfriend Wild Awry's delight. As a stallion, Rockout is shown as being very confident and proud to be a guy. He does have a tendency to be quickly aggravated but this is partly due to the fact that his medicine causes high testosterone levels. This is most prevalent first thing in the morning. Rockette In an attempt to maintain her boyfriend's anonymity, Wild Awry nicknames Rockout's female form Rockette. While female, he wears his mane in a high ponytail with his forlock sweeping around his right ear. Rockette possesses little to no physical strength or toughness. His sister's saddlebag containing about 50lbs. of snacks, while heavy to him as a stallion, is impossible for him to carry as a mare. Mentally, Rockette is still male but, due to high levels of estrogen in his system, he is far more prone to crying when injured or offended. Since the magical mishap caused Rockout to become fully female, he must also endure a mare's "time of the month" which is why he keeps a box of Marepax Ultra tampons in his bathroom. Much to Rockout's dismay, his girlfriend is very fond of dressing him up and giving him makeovers while he is a mare. Despite his displeasure, he endures it knowing that she means nothing malicious by it. Rather, Wild simply likes for "Lil' Rockette" to look pretty. Equestria Girls Rockette A loose storyline about Rockout's human counterpart reveals that he was turned into a girl in the same way the pony version was. The difference being the fact that he has found no androgyne oil and has had to remain female since the accident. The storyline depicts 'Rockette' as being 18 and still in high school and takes place exclusively after the accident. Since Wild insists on him continuing his education, he spends a lot of time trying to get suspended by playing various pranks on Vice Principal Luna. He also has taken a job as a waitress at Hooters in order to pay for a new guitar amplifier. Appearance Rockette is 5'5" tall and often, though not always, wears his hair in a high ponytail. In an attempt to break the dress code, Rockette wears black cutoff tank tops (some of which have the logos of his favorite bands) which expose his cleavage and midriff along with Daisy Duke shorts and black high-heeled shoes. He wears a spiked bracelet on his right wrist and a black fingerless glove on his left hand. He also paints his nails black and neon green on alternating fingers, an activity he finds strangely relaxing. Gallery File:JR.png|Concept for Rockout from 2012 File:Rockout_and_Rev.png|Rockout prior to the accident with his pet bat Rev File:Bricks_will_be_shat.png|Fantasy sequence depicting Rockout's female and male forms File:Avatar_26.png|"Rockette" being girly Rockette's New Job.png|Rockette as a Hooters girl Avatar 43.png The Dance.png|Is that my BROTHER!? See Also http://therockinstallion.deviantart.com/